Não Estou Vendo Isso VI e meio
by Virgo Nyah
Summary: Ninguém gosta de ver um capricorniano viciado em alguma coisa, principalmente quando um certo pisciano sai no prejuízo. Continuação direta da NEVI VI, com o Mu e o Bilboquê.


_Continuação direta de Não Estou Vendo Isso VI. Aproveitem!_

**Não Estou Vendo Isso VI-II**

Uma semana após Shura ter fatidicamente se viciado no _bilbo_, como todos esperavam, deu merda. Ok, ok, o Mú é calmo, apesar de ariano (cuidar do Kiki transforma qualquer um em um poço de mansidão), então não é lá muito perigoso enfrentá-lo, já que ele não vai te atacar tão fácil.

Shura já é diferente.

Shura é aquele tipo de cara que te manda uma Excalibur nas fuças se por um acaso você entrar no templo dele sem pedir permissão, quiçá tentar (sic) desviciá-lo de um bilboquê qualquer.

Ou de uma outra coisa qualquer.

Nem mesmo Afrodite¹ agüentava o Shura quando ele simplesmente gostava de algo, o quê onze acaras iriam fazer com ele viciado em alguma coisa?

Só a título de exemplo, o dia que Shura cismou que escadas davam azar (depois de ver um filme de terror com MdM e Cia), nem na casa dele ele ficava. Montou uma barraca no centro do Coliseu (que por sinal é rodeado de escadas) e ficou morando, MORANDO lá durante um mês inteiro. Simplesmente se recusava a subir as escadas (ou descer, que o valha).

Sorte (?) é que ele enjoa rápido das coisas.

Bem rápido até.

Teve uma vez que ele decidiu colecionar escamas de peixe (em homenagem ao seu peixinho). A coleção durou exatas sofridas 36 horas, 16 minutos e 14 segundos penosamente contados milésimo a milésimo.

(depois disso nenhum dos dourados passam perto de um peixe que já não esteja devidamente cozido)

Voltando ao assunto original disso tudo, se o Mú faltava às reuniões, oficiais ou não e era relapso no treinamento do Kiki, Shura é (sempre foi e sempre será) responsável que só: continuou treinando aprendizes catarrentos e burros, indo às reuniões douradas oficiais e não oficiais e até continuou ajudando seu peixinho a cuidar de seu jardim de rosas douradas. Tudo jogando aquela $%#&?*$#6£¢¬&ªº+ daquele bilboquê em volta do pulso para parar no buraquinho (sabem, o level hard)

Sendo alguém que não abre espaço para crít... Não, esperem. Estou mentindo. O Shura abre espaço para críticas, sim, mas ele vai te receber com umas (sic) excaliburzadas e pedradas saltitantes.

Não é muito saudável tentar conversar ou tomar o bilboquê de Shura.

Então, uma semana depois, se os dourados sentiam falta do Mú por estar viciado, ele ignoravam o Shura pelo mesmíssimo motivo.

_Reunião Dourada Extra-Oficial no Templo de Áries_

- Gente, não dá para ficar ignorando o Shura... – Mú começou a reunião, trazendo uma bandeja _enorme_ com uma jarra _enorme_ de suco de maça e onze copos_ enormes_ – Eu sei como é que é, aquele bilboquê suga o cérebro da gente, ele está hipnotizado, ele precisa de ajuda!

- Muzinho querido. – Shaka se levantou do pufe alaranjado e comprimiu as bochechas do Muzinho, fazendo carinha de peixe no ariano, com voz serena, como se estivesse falando da sublime vida budista – Tomar o _bilbo_ de você ou conversar com você sobre o assunto é uma coisa. Com o Shura é outra completamente diferente, Santa Antisse.

- _Le_ Shaka tem _razón_. – disse Camus, ainda com o sotaque francês _carregadô_ – _Lembrra _daquela vez que ele nos fez _coletarr _escamas de peixe _parra le_ _coleçón_ dele?

- E daquela vez que ele só comia comida que ele fazia? – completou Milo, imitando o sotaque do Camie, apesar de não parecer na digitação da autora.

Camus fez biquinho, seguido de muitos "nhaahuuuuuummmm" e em seguida o aquariano aumentou o tamanho do bico, recebendo como resposta vários "úúúúlálá".

- Em fim, o Shura enjoa rápido das coisas, eu bem sei. É só esperar, não?

Afrodite bem que queria, mas dois meses de bilboquê depois, o recente vício de Shura não tinha passado, ao contrário do sotaque absurdamente (sic) apertavelmente fofo do Camus.

Não que isso não mereça um enfoque maior, mas desde que Shura tinha pegado o pau do bilboquê, Afrodite não tinha pegado no pau do Shura, entendem?

Isso estava matando o peixinho sueco, já que ninguém com namorado (a) gosta de ficar no cinco contra um durante dois meses, uma semana e três dias.

E, se tem uma coisa pior do que confrontar o Shura (Aiolos que o diga) é deixar um sueco na seca. Se o sueco for um cavaleiro de ouro, purpurinado, forte para c******, as coisas aumentam em doses cavalares.

_Templo de Capricórnio_

Shura via um jogo do Real Madrid, jogando o bilboquê. Quando Afrodite entrou, de roupa azul de odalisca² (para combinar com os olhos), dançando dança do ventre, na frente da televisão, a reação do espanhol foi:

- Sai daí, Afrodite! Quero ver o jogo.

Afrodite, puto da vida, desligou a televisão e continuou dançando.

- Porra, Afrodite! Eu estou vendo o jogo!

Shura ligou a televisão, tirando Afrodite da frente de forma bastante estúpida. Isso ferveu todos os nervos do sueco, cozinhou os neurônios e fez uma sopa de cérebro.

Tudo ouvindo o "vulpt-téc, vulpt-téc, vulpt-téc" do bilboquê.

O Shura é difícil às vezes, mas não é burro. Ele sabia muito bem mesmo o perigo que ele corria agora.

Mas o bilboquê controlador de cérebro não permitiu que o capricorniano fosse até lá e pedisse desculpas, o que deixou Afrodite ainda mais puto.

O pisciano se levantou do chão, com os olhos em fúria.

O bilboquê ficou sem reação, "vulpt-tóc", pela primeira vez errando o alvo.

- Afrodite, eu...

O resquício de amor que restava no coração em cólera do Dite fez com que Shura não morresse.

A única coisa que a ira de Afrodite fez foi quebrar o bilboquê em pedacinhos, tomando cuidado para não viciar, acertar o buraco ou até mesmo ter muito contato com a coisa.

Assim que o _bilbo_ estava estraçalhado, ele voltou a dançar.

**Xxx XXX xxX**

**¹Como dito na primeira fic da série (a única fora essa daqui explicitamente yaoi, já que, como as fics da série são ligadas umas nas outras, as outras também contém yaoi implícito do Ikki e do Hyoga), Afrodite é namorado do Shura.  
² Ainda de acordo com a primeira fic da série, lembram?**

Subentendam como foi a noite dos dois, ok? 8D

Saiu meio do nada (mentira! Foram dos reviews da fic anterior!) e acabou meio do nada também. Espero que tenham gostado!

:***********


End file.
